


Stawberry Flavored Antibiotic

by jkthealing_9597



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: And antibiotics, Based on real life experience!, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Mention of syringe/needle, Nurse Jungkook, fluff fluff, patient Taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkthealing_9597/pseuds/jkthealing_9597
Summary: Taehyung refuses to take the last shot of antibiotic because he was too much in pain. Cue in, Jungkook- A nurse who was assigned to inject Taehyung the last antibiotic.Read to know how Jungkook handled Taehyung /winks/
Kudos: 4





	Stawberry Flavored Antibiotic

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this will be the first very very short work that i will posting on ao3! i'm excited because i've been wanting to create an ao3 account and post my fics here. please enjoy my drabble! thank you!

where taehyung needs medications tested on him first before the surgery.

where jungkook– a nurse who was assigned to inject a patient at room 0613 with the last antibiotic. 

"where's the patient?" asked jungkook–

"over there, he was already injected by 2 antibiotics so that one you're holding will be the last one." his fellow nurse stated. jungkook nodded and made his way to the ward.

"n-no! it hurts.. jiminie, please i don't want the antibiotics anymore! please!"

jungkook heard someone crying, refusing to take a shot. he realized the noise was coming from the ward he was supposed to go to. 

he stepped in and said, "uh.. hey? i'm here for the last shot of antibiotic."

jungkook looked up to see the most beautiful man he's ever seen. despite being in tears, jungkook thought that he was still beautiful, having those tears in his eyes. 

before he could even get close, taehyung started crying, clinging on to his best friend.

"no! it hurts! i can't take one more!" he sobs harder as he clenches his fist on Jimin's shirt.

"tae... you have to take it. your surgery is tomorrow and you need to prepare for it." jimin, his best friend, caressed his knuckles.

"but it hurts, you know i have low pain tolerance!" he whined.

jimin just sighed as he faced taehyung with eyebrows furrowed.

"tae, you need to take the shot. don't trouble the nurses, you're not the only patient here babe. please? after this you can take a nap."

taehyung's eyes brimmed with tears again, knowing that jimin was right. he was troubling the nurses by his constant whining. 

but what could he do? It really hurts, and he couldn't take any more shots.

"but–"

"Uhm.. Mr....?"

"Kim, he's Kim Taehyung."

"right, uhm, mr. kim taehyung, can i tell you something?" jungkook asks taehyung softly, looking at him with gentle eyes.

tae sniffed and shifted on his bed, facing jungkook. "y-yeah?"

"you know, this antibiotic is quite special." jungkook lifted up the bottle and shook it in front of him.

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, in a more calmed down tone he asked, "h-how come?"

jungkook smiled as he fully stepped forward into taehyung's bed. He crouched down looking into tae's eyes and whispered.

"because this... has a special flavor." 

taehyung's eyes widened, "really?"

"uhuh, wanna take a guess?"

taehyung made a face looking like he was thinking hard.

he sniffed, "u-uhm.. orange?" 

"nope." 

"hmm.. banana?"

"still no."

"how about.. mango?"

"i wish, but no."

as taehyung was thinking, jungkook took the bottled and prepared the syringe for injecting him.

"aight, time's up! should i reveal the flavor?"

tae nodded eagerly with a small smile on his face.

"it's strawberry flavored."

he took taehyung's hand slowly and caressed it. surprisingly, tae didn't even budge. he let jungkook take his hand.

"once i inject you with this, you'll feel pain at first but after, you'll taste the strawberry on your tongue."

amazed, taehyung nodded slowly. "are y-you sure? will the pain go away immediately?" 

"it will, don't worry. i'll caress your arm as soon as i inject you."

with one last breath, taehyung sighed an 'okay' and smiled at jungkook.

jungkook took a deep breath as he reached out for a cotton ball with alcohol and swiped it gently at taehyung’s arm. he looked over at taehyung who has his eyes closed, waiting for jungkook to inject him.

“Hey, you sure you’re ready?”

“Y-yes.”

“Okay, here i go.”

Slowly, jungkook injected him as he felt taehyung flinched. As he finished, like what he said, jungkook caressed taehyung’s arm after putting a small bandage on the are he injected on. 

Taehyung teared up a little, sniffing as he looked over at jungkook, eyebrows furrowed while trying to taste every corner of his mouth.

“So… how long does it take before i taste the strawberry?”

At that moment, jungkook couldn’t help but coo at him.

Let’s just say that after the surgery, jungkook checked up on taehyung every hour to make sure he was okay. Before taehyung was discharged, jungkook made sure to ask him on a date.

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> also follow my twt acc @jkth___fics! i write tk aus, drabbles, and prompts there (:


End file.
